


Lost and Alone

by Silvermoon510 (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Silvermoon510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months before the Prison falls, Daryl is alone on a run when he finds a little girl who is immune to the virus. She is covered in walker bites, but is still human.</p><p>She becomes attached to Daryl and Daryl takes her under his wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters execept the little girl. Please comment to tell me if I should continue this.

CHAPTER ONE

Daryl needed to go on this run, he just needed to be alone. It has been 3 months since they were able to settle down in the prison and he had to admit, it was doing pretty well. He was the one who mostly went out on runs and brought in new people, so he was gaining quite the fan club.

He wasn't use to so many people liking him and talking to him, he just needed to get away from it all so he jumped at the chance to leave the prison.

He zoomed down the road on his motorcycle, deciding to venture out a little farther than he usually did. Daryl felt like they had picked everywhere around the prison. They would have to spread out more.

\----------

There was a small town, about ten miles west of the prison. It was small, so there were some safe places to hide from walkers. There was a drug store, it was tiny and only had two doors and three Windows. The windows had been boarded up and the doors locked from the inside. It was the perfect hiding space for the small girl. She was huddled on a mattress behind the front counter.

She was only eight and had red hair with bright green eyes, but that wasn't the most unusual thing about her. The little girl’s arms were covered in scratches and bites, they were walker bites and scratches. They were scars by now. She wasn't one of them though, she was still human.

She was immune to the walker bites.

The little girl clutched a stuffed moose in her arms as she ate out of a small can of peaches, it was the last can of food. She stood up on the mattress, making her way over to a window. There was a stool so she could sit on it and look out the little cracks in the wood. 

There was a sound outside, it sounded like a motorcycle.

She stood on the wood and sure enough, she spotted a man on a motorcycle cruise by. He had a crossbow on his back. She was young, but fairly knowledgeable in weapons. She stared at the man until the man suddenly twisted his head in her direction.

She quickly ducked and crawled back to her mattress and her moose.

\----

The town was a good find in Daryl’s opinion, it wasn't too overrun and it looked like it would have good supplies. He slowly rode down the street, his eyes turning towards a drug store.”The old man did say he needed medicine.”He muttered to himself as he suddenly felt like he was being watched.

Daryl couldn't see any signs of life other than a few walkers moaning nearby, but he doubted that he could count that as ‘signs of life’. He looked back at the drugstore where he spotted little green eyes peeking out from the boarded up windows.

“the hell?”He pondered to himself as he turned off the motorcycle's engine and got off his bike. He walked over to the door of the store, giving it a small tug. 

Locked.

He scoffed.”Figures.”He muttered under his breath. He went over to the windows, attempting to pull the boards off the window.

“STOP!”A small voice snapped at him from the other side.

Daryl looked down at the crack and he could see the green eyes, a child.

To be continued….


End file.
